


Rainstorm

by yuzustellata



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzustellata/pseuds/yuzustellata
Summary: "I can just wait here for a little while, it's just a little storm, it will probably pass soon"."C' mon Yuzu, we aren't strangers", Javier let out a little laugh, "you're always welcome to stay over".
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this piece of fanfiction. In fact this is my first ever fanfic. My style hasn't properly developed yet so I guess it's gonna be a little messy.
> 
> Keep in mind that English is not my native language either so I may make some grammatical mistakes here and there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

As the day ended at TCC, skaters and coaches had started packing up their stuff and heading home. 

Not all of them though, Yuzuru and Javier were always the last ones to leave. They enjoyed eachother's company on the ice after a long day of training.

Sometimes they would glide around the rink and talk. Other times Javier preferred to watch Yuzuru do a run-through of his program in silence.

Today was one of the days where they would sit on the benches placed around the ice and talk, well, Yuzuru for the most part. Javier would much rather watch Yuzuru go on and on about practice as he fondly gazed him knowing he wouldn't notice since he was always too absorbed by his own monologue.

It was starting to get too late so they decided to end it for the night and go home. But as soon as they stepped outside they were greeted with light raindrops falling on their faces and clothes, making them step back in instantly.

The Spaniard seemed surprised, "I could have sworn there wasn't a single cloud when I came". "What should we do?" a sense of worry was spotted in the Japanese's voice. 

Javier was quiet for a few moments, thinking about ways he could return Yuzuru back home knowing how far away Yuzuru's house was from the ice rink. "I do have an umbrella with me, but it's probably gonna take us some time to get you home". The younger man let out a small sigh of frustration as he started hearing the raindrops falling on the front door, indicating that it had just started raining harder. 

Both men remained silent, hearing nothing but the rain landing on the roof of the building.

"I don't live too far away, maybe you can stay over at my house until the rain stops". Yuzuru seemed pretty skeptical about it. "I don't wanna bother Javi". 

He really didn't want to disturb the older man. Yes, they had known eachother for a pretty long while, but the idea of staying over at his house still felt strange, not in an unpleasant way of course, but he didn't want to Javier to feel obligated to invite him. 

"I can just wait here for a little while, it's just a little storm, it will probably pass soon". "C'mon Yuzu, we aren't strangers", Javier let out a small laugh, "you're always welcome to stay over". "You sure? I really don't want to distu-" "I insist" the Spaniard interrupted him, gently placing his hand on Yuzuru's left shoulder and slightly, maybe even barely stroking it. 

There was something odd about Javier's persistence. It gave him a since of intimidation. It didn't scare Yuzuru really, but it managed to make something in his stomach flutter slightly.

"Well... if Habi says so" he finally smiled.

After wearing their hoodies over their heads, Javier reached inside his backpack to grab a black umbrella that was sitting at the bottom of the bag. 

As they were ready to step outside, Javier slightly extend his hand out to Yuzuru. The younger man stood there for a second not knowing what to do but eventually caved in and held the older's hand without a single word, not being able to resist Javier's gentle smile and eventually smiling to himself as he felt his cold hand heating up after coming in contact with Javier's.

Soon the two men were running in the rain hand in hand with nothing but an umbrella and their coats protecting them. 

There was something about that moment, the way they were running against the wind, grasping for air as thick raindrops were falling on their bodies. It was as if they were the only ones present, the only ones left, as if it was them against the whole world, it felt much better that way.

After a few minutes of running they arrived at the appartment complex in which Javier lived in. The older man let go of the younger's hand to close his umbrella. Yuzuru wished the feeling of warmth had lasted longer.

Moments later, Javier unlocked his apartment's door with both of them rushing to the couch, flopping on it while letting out a sigh of relief and waking up Effie from her slumber as a result. The cat let out a whiny meow before jumping on Javier's lap and sitting there waiting for headpats as an apology for the disturbance. Both men reached to pet the cat's soft fur, giving quick glances at eachother before either of them could notice.

"I say you go to take a quick shower. It's probably not gonna stop raining anytime soon, you shouldn't stay wet or you'll catch a cold, your asthma might catch up to that too". "It's fiiiine Habi, I'm okay, I promise". "You wouldn't want to miss practise because of a cold though, right Yuzu?" 

Yuzuru was used to Javier teasing him like that but it was as if everytime he got the chance to play around with him like that he was getting better and better at "cornering" him. They really did know eachother well.

"Well...I guess a quick shower doesn't sound so bad right now" he couldn't help but pout, "but later you'll take a shower too okay?! Or you'll get sick instead!" he playfully scolded the older. "Of course Yuzu", the Spaniard scruffed the Japanese's hair with a warm smile that made his dark brown eyes shine.

After contacting his mother and explaining the situation, Yuzuru placed his phone down and entered the bathroom, leaving Javier alone in the living room.

Javier immediately got up, grabbed their skating bag and headed to his bedroom to tidy up their stuff.

Less than 15 minutes later, the Spaniard walked in on Yuzuru sitting on the living room couch, wearing a bathrobe he found in the bathroom, quietly stroking Effie's stomach, without realizing he was no longer alone.

Javier stood there silently for a second before clearing his throat, making Yuzuru turn around in surprise.

The Spaniard was caught off guard by the Japanese man's current appearance, half naked legs, wet hair with a few water droplets dripping down his face, making their way down his jawline and eventually on his naked collarbones.

For a moment, Javier forgot how to breathe. He visibly tried to swallow around the lump that formed inside his throat as Yuzuru was still looking at him with eyes full of curiosity, trying to read his face expression.

They finally snapped out thanks to the loud thunder that echoed all around the house and through the glass windows, startling the both of them.

"I... I left some clean pajamas for you on my bed. I may take some time so you should go to bed now if you're tired", Javier struggled to get the words out. "It's fine, I'll wait for you".

The older man, still in a state of shock gave the younger a shy smile before closing the bathroom door behind him.

A long while later, Javier walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips with water still dripping down his curly hair.

After taking a few steps forward he noticed that on the couch was Yuzuru laying sound asleep wearing the pajamas Javier had left out for him.

The older man smiled at the sight, he really couldn't help it, Yuzuru was too adorable.

The Spaniard sat down next to the Japanese, placing his hand on his shoulder and lightly shaking him.

"Yuzu, you gotta get up". Yuzuru let out a small whine in his sleep and turned around so Javier could only see his back.

The older man softly stroked the younger's hair as a smile of endearment spread across his face. Eventually, the older man picked up the younger in his arms and placed him close to his bare chest as he walked to the bedroom.

He delicately placed the younger man under the cover's of the bed, earning a satisfied smile from Yuzuru as he wiggled his head around the pillow.

Javier watched him squirm around in his sleep as he put on his pajamas, feeling his chest becoming fuzzy thanks to the sight. 

It seems that every little thing that Yuzuru had done that afternoon warmed Javier's heart. This state of euphoria was inexplicable to him but he truly would do anything to make it last.

He soon raised the covers and layed face to face with Yuzuru. The younger man looked so elegant, even in his sleep.

Javier lifted his hand and tenderly stroked Yuzuru's cheek with the outside part of his index finger, making Yuzuru squirm closer to him as he raised his own hand to hold Javier's.

With each minute that passed they got even closer and closer to the point where Yuzuru was inside Javier's big arms with small and gentle fists gripping on the older man's pajama top as his hand was stroking Yuzuru's back through the thin fabric of his pajamas.

The rain had already started calming down and becoming less loud making it sound like a gentle lullaby.

As the older man felt himself drift to sleep he placed a peck on the younger's cheek almost right next to his lips. 

The last thing the older saw was the man that he loved smilling to himself before letting himself falling asleep, holding eachother close throughout the night.


End file.
